


Fall To Grace

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [65]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin gets comfort from the one person that can make him see sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall To Grace

**Title:** Fall To Grace  
 **Prompt:** #4. "I had to fall to lose it all, but in the end it doesn't even matter." In the End, Linkin Park **Word Count:** 318  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Merlin, Percival, Hunith  
 **Warnings:** Character death  
 **Summary:** Merlin gets comfort from the one person that can make him see sense. 

** Fall To Grace **  
When Percival found Merlin, he was sitting at the edge to the lake silent in his grief. The Knight put hand on Merlin’s shoulder to comfort him.

“We have to go back to Camelot. We have to tell the Queen.” Percival said. 

Merlin mutely nodded and went with him. He was too grief stricken to so any more than that.  

They camped for the night and Merlin slipped away. Percival looked for him but he was nowhere to be found. It was if he had simply disappeared. 

Two weeks later, Hunith looked up to see her son stumbling into Ealdor. She ran to him and he collapsed in her arms. 

“Merlin! What happened? Are you hurt?” Hunith looked him up and down. She put his arm over her shoulders and helped him inside.

“Tell me what happened.” Hunith asked as she brought a bowl of water and a cloth to wipe her son’s face.   

“I failed. I came so close but I failed. All that I have done to keep Arthur safe was for naught. He died in my arms. My magick couldn’t heal him.” Merlin sobbed. “Everything I did was to bring Albion together and it will never happen because he is gone.” 

“Merlin, don’t you see! There is still a chance. The Queen can help you finish what you and Arthur started. Go to her tell her what it is that you see. If she knew Arthur’s heart as well as I think she does, she will want to finish what he started.” Hunith told him.   

“I don’t know, Mother.” Merlin said hopelessly. 

“You need to eat something and rest. It will make itself clear in the morning.” Hunith went to make him some food.  

Three days later Merlin sat with Gwen in the chambers she had shared with Arthur. He told her everything. 

Gwen agreed to help as long as Merlin stood by her side.       


End file.
